


stay with me

by smokygull



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Infidelity, M/M, past!baekhyun/sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokygull/pseuds/smokygull
Summary: when baekhyun fell in love with jongdae, it meant falling out of love with sehun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from [livejournal](http://dumbhun.livejournal.com/6243.html)

“thank you for your order. it will be ready in a minute.”

baekhyun lazily pockets his wallet after paying for his coffee order and makes room for the next costumer after him in the line, moves over to the other counter to wait. his fingers drum impatiently against the wood as he watches the barista moving around the coffee machines with a paper cup in his hands, fingers moving with practiced ease. one of the machines howls and sizzles noisily and there’s the bustling sound of voices everywhere – next to him, behind him, people are talking loudly over each other.

his eyes slowly scan over the people in the shop, it’s so crowded there are hardly any seats left, but what did he expect on a friday evening? 

it’s fine, though, it’s not like baekhyun planned on staying here anyways.

he’ll just grab his coffee and leave. maybe jongd—

_hold on._

baekhyun freezes, the string of thoughts abruptly cut off when his gaze settles on a person sitting alone in one of the booths at the huge glass window. the unruly mop of pinkish-blonde hair, the slim and tall built, the way the broad shoulders are slouched down; everything about this person is familiar to baekhyun.

_it’s sehun._

“shit,” baekhyun mumbles and feels panic rising inside him.

he can feel how he’s starting to sweat from the sudden nervousness that’s slowly spreading through his entire body and his fingers clumsily pull at the thick scarf wrapped around his neck, trying to bring more space between fabric and heating skin.

he has no clue what he’s supposed to do; should he go over and say hi? no, he can’t do that, sehun probably doesn’t want to see him. he has to walk past him, though, to get to the exit, but he can’t just pass him and pretend he didn’t see him, like he doesn’t exist. he can’t just ignore him.

“here you go.”

baekhyun tears his gaze away and back to the counter where the barista is sliding the coffee cup over to him with a friendly smile. he takes the cup, the material a bit too hot underneath his fingertips and nods at the guy, mouthing a quiet ‘thanks’ at him.

his eyes fall back onto sehun and baekhyun sighs heavily.

if he’s completely honest, he is kind of curious how he’s been, if he’s feeling better already and if he’s eating well, what he’s been up to these past months. it’s been over half a year since they last saw each other, since they talked and baekhyun wants to know if he’s okay.

so, he takes a deep breath and walks over to sehun’s booth.

“hi,” he says with an unsure smile on his lips.

sehun looks up and his face darkens for a moment before he puts on an indifferent expression that baekhyun knows all too well and he regrets not just leaving the shop. sehun looks so unhappy to see him, baekhyun can see the tension in his jaw despite his attempts at looking like he doesn’t care, but in the end, he still asks, “is this seat taken?”

the other doesn’t answer, simply looks at him in silence, so baekhyun sits down across from him after a moment of hesitation.

there’s an uncomfortable, heavy silence between them as they both fumble around with the paper cups in front of them until sehun looks back up at him, his eyes finding baekhyun’s.

“how’s jongdae?”

“good.”

 

 

⏪

 

his eyes stare ahead of him, taking in the sight of the softly lit up buildings around them and everything about it would be kind of peaceful if it wasn’t for the pounding bass that’s coming from the room behind them, the loud and drunken voices of the others barely held back by the tightly shut balcony doors.

all the noise spoils the quiet of the night.

it’s fine, though, he only went outside to get a quick grasp of fresh air anyway. he’s here for the party and not to spend all his time on the balcony. although, despite the freezing cold, baekhyun slowly finds himself enjoying it more than being inside the stuffy apartment. 

a quiet sigh slips past his lips as he shuffles over to be a little closer to jongdae next to him, searching for more of his comfortable warmth and lazily leans his head onto his shoulder.

jongdae moves a bit as well, almost carefully as he leans his head against baekhyun’s. 

a weird sensation bubbles up in the pit of his stomach. 

another sigh escapes him, this one a little more shaky than the one before, puffs off white air leaving his mouth with every exhale and he watches how they blend together with the clouds of smoke jongdae blows past his lips.

baekhyun presses himself even closer to jongdae’s side and something feels different, but he can’t pinpoint what exactly it is. 

the other moves again, offering his cigarette to him with holding it in front of his face. baekhyun leans forwards to take it between his lips, straightening himself back up to reach up for it – their fingers brush when he takes the smoke and a violent shiver crawls up baekhyun’s spine and back down, something like a spark running through his hands and the fuzzy feeling in his stomach only intensifies.

baekhyun turns his head, mouth parting to say something but instead he just silently stares at his friend, not a single sound able to escape from him.

jongdae does the same, staring back at him with an unreadable expression that just confuses baekhyun even more, usually always able to read jongdae’s feelings.

_did he feel it as well?_

there’s something between them; baekhyun can see it, can feel it. there’s something linking them together and baekhyun can’t remember ever feeling like this, can’t remember ever feeling his heart beat this fast against his rib cage.

he’s confused.

but he can’t help himself than to lean in a little bit closer.

“baek?”

it breaks the spell at an instant, the intense moment between them is suddenly gone and baekhyun quickly whips his head around to the door, bringing more space back between jongdae and him, almost like he just got caught doing something inappropriate. 

at least, it feels like he did.

sehun’s standing there, looking back and forth between the both of them with his eyebrows knitted together into a frown. “it’s cold, you should come back inside,” sehun says, a weird undertone audible in his voice.

baekhyun just nods, his eyes briefly flickering back to jongdae whose expression is even more guarded than before and he doesn’t understand what’s going on. 

but he wants to know so bad.

sehun reaches out for him, taking baekhyun’s hand in between his and intertwining their fingers to pull him back inside the apartment and it’s the first time ever baekhyun wishes his boyfriend to just go away and leave him alone.

 

 

⏩

 

“are you guys still together?”

“yeah,” baekhyun says and a gentle smile spreads itself across his lips, “we are.” he knows it’s cruel towards sehun to just sit in front of him while smiling dreamily about the fact that he’s still in a relationship with jongdae; of course, the other would hope that they’ve broken up by now or something like that, that baekhyun has learned that all of this was a mistake.

he can clearly see how sehun tries to keep himself from making a face at him.

 

 

⏪

 

every step feels heavy when he shuffles slowly over to the front door, sniffling back the snort in his stuffy nose and he doesn’t care about how gross it is that he wipes it with the sleeve of his thin sweater.

there’s another knock, a little more impatient than the one before and baekhyun groans, his head pounding in synch with each knock, it’s a horrible feeling. “yeah, yeah,” he mumbles in annoyance, voice hoarse and scratchy, baekhyun feels like he’s dying.

he opens the door to find jongdae standing there, warm smile curving onto his lips and soft glint in his eyes, mixing with worry – probably because he looks like shit, is what baekhyun guesses. 

and for some reason his heart sinks down into the pit of his stomach. 

he’s not sure why he expected someone else to stand there, why he expected sehun to quit work a little earlier for once to take care of him while he’s bound to the bed with this horrible flu; he’s not sure why he even thought for a moment that it would be sehun when his boyfriend has his own key to their apartment.

but something else replaces the disappointment when jongdae holds up a plastic bag stuffed full with various things, an almost sheepish look on his face. “i went off work earlier,” he says and baekhyun feels his heart stutter for a brief second, “i figured you wouldn’t want to be alone all the time.” 

baekhyun makes a step to the side in a daze to let his best friend in and watches him slipping out of his shoes after closing the door shut, jongdae’s hands already rummaging around in the plastic bag. 

“i got you some medicine and soup. also some snacks if you don’t feel too nauseous. do you? we can eat them later. oh, and clementines since you like them so much. even the kids gave me some chocolate to give to you—“ jongdae keeps on rambling while he spreads out his goods on the kitchen counter, but baekhyun can just stare at him, trying to ignore the warm and tingly sensation that settles inside his chest.

 

 

⏩

 

“i see.”

baekhyun’s smile falls from his lips and he awkwardly looks down at his hands, his fingers curling a little tighter around the paper cup. he tries to think about something else to say, about something to ask him but with this uncomfortable atmosphere hanging over them so heavily he can’t think of anything.

“so,” baekhyun starts anyway, “how have you been?”

“good.”

 

 

⏪

 

clutching his stomach tightly, baekhyun tries to gasp for air in between peels of laughter, tries to somehow get some oxygen back in to fill his lungs. “ _oh my god_ ,” he gasps, almost tumbling off the couch in his trashing and bending, but jongdae manages to grab him in time, pulling him close to his side to keep him there, “i can’t believe he seriously did this.”

he turns a little, pressing his face into jongdae’s shoulder to muffle his noisy giggles and he can feel jongdae tremble, laughing equally as hard over this stupid sitcom.

baekhyun feels so content with it, just snuggling into the other’s hold even as their laughter is slowly fading away that he doesn’t even hear the door clicking open and back shut, doesn’t hear the footsteps echoing through the apartment. 

only when he unsticks himself from jongdae after calming back down, still wheezing as he wipes away a stray tear from the corner of his eye, he spots him.

“sehunnie!”

he immediately wriggles out of jongdae’s arms, kneeling on the soft couch cushions to reach over for sehun, making grabby hands at his boyfriend. “you’re back early,” baekhyun says in delight, but sehun only slumps his shoulders, looking at them with a grim expression but not even his grumpiness can pull down baekhyun’s mood. sehun’s probably just tired. but when he’s finally close enough for baekhyun’s reach, he pulls him down, pressing their lips together in a quick kiss.

“jongdae and i were watching this hilarious show, do you want to—“

it’s right then that jongdae gets up from next to him, almost jumping off the couch in a hurry. confused, baekhyun looks at him but jongdae just smiles lightly, it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. “i better go now,” he says, looking a bit apologetic towards baekhyun. 

“ah, but didn’t you say you’re staying for dinner?,” baekhyun whines, lips forming into a childish pout as he tries to get a hold of jongdae’s arm, or his shirt, or anything else of him to keep him from leaving.

but jongdae’s already out of reach, giving them a short wave. “see you tomorrow at work, baek.”

 

 

⏩

 

there’s another heavy silence between them, but baekhyun doesn’t give up this fast. not after going all the way of approaching him. so, baekhyun wills another warm smile onto his lips before taking a sip from his still too hot coffee, almost burning his tongue.

“are you eating well?,” he asks, the question genuine, “you always get so caught up in work that you easily forget eating prope—“

“ _baekhyun._ ” 

sehun’s voice is firm as he interrupts him, something angry dripping from it and it causes baekhyun to immediately close his mouth again, lips pressed into a tight line.

 

 

⏪

 

the moment sehun flops onto the couch next to him, baekhyun’s already by his side, pressing himself close to him. 

he snuggles into his arm, sighing contently about finally having his boyfriend around him, about being able to spend the evening with him for once – they both work a lot, they both work hard. but baekhyun has more fixed work hours, whereas sehun sometimes has to randomly stay at the office until the night, often having to cancel their plans; maybe, not just often. maybe, all the time.

it’s silent between them for a moment, only the voices from the television filling the space, before baekhyun straightens himself back up a little, turning his head towards his boyfriend with a smile spreading across his lips. his hand reaches up to trace the line of his jaw. “how was your day?,” he asks, just wanting to hear sehun’s voice, just wanting to talk a little to him.

but sehun only adjusts his position, sinking more into the cushions behind him as his eyes are glued to the television, harshly sushing baekhyun to be more quiet before grabbing the remote to turn the volume of the show playing a little louder.

baekhyun stares at the other, feeling a pang in his chest.

he gets only pulled out of it when his phone vibrates, two text messages flashing up on the screen and he slowly reaches for it, unconsciously scooting away from his boyfriend.

**from: daedae  
received: 8:12pm**

yeah ㅋㅋㅋ  
but i’m finally home urghh

**from: daedae  
received: 8:12pm**

what are you doing? (*･▽･*)

sinking his teeth into his bottom lip, baekhyun worries on the soft flesh, his eyes briefly darting back to sehun next to him, he almost huffs at him in annoyance. his fingers quickly tap across the screen.

**to: daedae  
sent: 8:15pm**

oh, nothing just watching a little tv  
and you??  
how was your day?? ♥

jongdae’s reply comes almost immediately and baekhyun smiles.

 

 

⏩

 

“why are you doing this?” the hard lines of sehun’s usually so indifferent face throw baekhyun off. “it’s so annoying.”

 

 

⏪

 

“do you already have something for sehun?”

baekhyun looks up from the shelf in front of him, the one filled with countless snow globes where one is more tacky than the other and, if he’s honest, he loves it. he’s just totally into all those awful and cheesy christmas decorations in the shops and the ugly christmas themed products in every single shelf. it’s like they were made for him. “huh? ah, yes,” a light smile spreads across his lips when he thinks about the neatly wrapped gift he’s hidden in the bottom of his dresser, “got something already months ago. gifts for sehun are easy.”

his fingers run along the base of one of the snow globes, a cute snowman positioned in the middle of the globe.

“there are others, though, where it’s not as easy to find something.”

jongdae appears from the other side of the shelf, suddenly by his side and baekhyun can feel the warmth radiating from how close he is. “who are those others?,” he asks, as he takes one of the snow globes into his hand, the one baekhyun was just looking at, and shakes it, making the little white particles swirl around in the water.

a laugh escapes baekhyun and a playful smirk appears on his lips, tugging the corners upwards. “it’s a secret.” he presses a little more into jongdae, not taking his eyes off him. “but let’s say, i want everything about their present to be perfect.”

jongdae pouts at baekhyun’s teasing, whining noisily for baekhyun to tell him who he’s talking about and that he’s mean and that he can’t just start talking about it and not spill everything, other customers are starting to stare at them, but baekhyun just laughs again.

“oh, stop whining and come on,” he reaches down, slipping his hand into jongdae’s. his eyes widen immediately, though, when baekhyun realizes what he’s doing and he quickly tries to pull away from his best friend. but jongdae only tightens his grip around baekhyun’s fingers, lacing them together.

baekhyun just stares at him, glancing down to their hands and this comfortably tingly feeling returns. 

and then he squeezes back, smiling softly at jongdae. “let’s go,” he says, pulling the other already gently with him, “i still need to find the perfect gift for you, after all.”

 

 

⏩

 

still thrown off, baekhyun just gapes at him. 

“i—“ 

he sighs, his eyes darting away from sehun’s face. “i was just curious. i just wanted to know how you’ve been and—“

“why? to like silence your conscience, or something? do you seriously think i’ve been well?”

 

 

⏪

 

baekhyun takes another huge gulp from the bottle in his hands, drowning half of the liquid down as quickly as he can and when he settles it back down, he feels dizzy for a brief moment – he’s not even really drunk, more like intensely tipsy, but it’s still enough to make him sway a little to the side, a laugh escaping him as he flails his arms to keep his balance and he feels jongdae’s arm wrap around his waist to hold him there steadily.

he turns his head to look at him, catching jongdae looking right back at him with a soft look in his eyes. it makes baekhyun’s heart flutter wildly, makes him break out into a smile and he presses himself closer to him, so that their chests are flush together.

around them the mass of people is moving with excitement as they start the new-year countdown.

_“TEN!”_

and baekhyun should go and look for sehun who got swallowed up in all those people somewhere along the party, but he doesn’t care about him right now, just continues to stare at his best friend.

_“NINE!”_

jongdae sneaks his other arm around baekhyun’s waist as well to hold him close and baekhyun laughs at him gleefully.

_“EIGHT!”_

his tongue peeks past his lips to almost nervously swipe over it. 

he sees how jongdae’s eyes follow the movement and he grins, his own arms wrapping themselves around jongdae’s neck, fingers playing with the short strands of hair at the nape.

_“SEVEN!”_

the crowd grows even louder as they all scream together at the top of their lungs, but baekhyun doesn’t think he can wait any longer, can’t keep on this teasing any longer.

_”SIX!”_

and so, he leans in.

_”FIVE!”_

jongdae meets him halfway, their lips brushing together and baekhyun can’t swallow the satisfied groan back down when he finally kisses him – it just feels so nice, jongdae’s lips so ridiculously soft. 

_”FOUR!”_

he shudders, a tingling sensation crawling up and down his spine when one of jongdae’s hands glides up his back. and his own hands wander as well, both burying in the soft locks of the other’s hair, tugging lightly at the strands and baekhyun’s smirks into the kiss when he draws a gasp out of him.

_”THREE!”_

before baekhyun can use the chance to lick into jongdae’s mouth, jongdae already pulls back to break them apart. he doesn’t mind, though, his tongue swiping over his swollen lips again to savour the taste.

_”TWO!”_

jongdae’s hand comes up to cup baekhyun’s face and he immediately leans into the touch, humming happily when he feels jongdae’s thumb gently caressing his cheek.

_”ONE!”_

loud cheers erupt around them, everyone screaming all over the place and baekhyun finds himself laughing again when he’s pushed even closer against jongdae because of the crowd moving and jumping around excitedly.

“happy new year,” he says, his lips already hovering right above jongdae’s again.

he can feel jongdae’s breath fanning across his face as he chuckles, “happy new year.”

and then he closes the gap between them another time.

 

 

⏩

 

holding onto his cup tightly, baekhyun can feel the material crumple slightly under it. “no, that’s not what i—“

“what is it then,” sehun interrupts, huffing like he always does when he’s annoyed, “why are you here attempting small talk and asking me shit like if i eat enough?”

 

 

⏪

 

the silence between them is suffocating and baekhyun wants it to stop, he wants to do something against it and the tight feeling it causes inside his chest. but there’s always only silence between them – nothing more than just silence, silence and even more silence. they don’t talk to each other anymore and baekhyun can’t take it.

he doesn’t know how to save this between them, but he knows he has to do something.

letting go of his chopsticks, they fall onto the table with a loud clatter. 

sehun immediately looks up in confusion. 

“sehun,” baekhyun says as he gets up, walking over to the other side of the table. he reaches out, palm of his hand running over his shoulder as if he’s trying to keep him from escaping, before he slips onto his boyfriend’s lap, legs on either side and hips pressed flush together. 

_how can he save this?_

“i love you,” he continues, his voice only a mere whisper as he leans in close, their lips touching; it’s only hesitant at first, an almost shy slide of lips before baekhyun lets all the desperation inside him flow over, his fingers clutching the fabric of sehun’s shirt tightly, pulling at it as he meshes with him together into a mess of teeth and tongue, sucking and biting and licking, their hips grinding against each other impatiently.

sehun picks him up and baekhyun’s legs wrap around his waist for support as they stumble their way into the bedroom.

and when they’re finally freed of all the annoying clothing, baekhyun’s hands braced against the headboard as he bounces up and down on top the other, more than pleasure he feels the overwhelming urge to cry – he knows it’s over, he knows there’s no way to save this anymore with how his thoughts keep wandering to someone else, with how he wishes it was jongdae underneath him, his hands on his hips, his lips against his own, those noises coming from jongdae’s mouth and not sehun’s.

baekhyun can’t save this anymore.

he feels incredibly sorry for it.

 

 

⏩

 

“because i still care ab—“

“don’t you dare saying that,” sehun groans, “seriously, what did you expect? that i’d be happy to see you, or something? especially if you just sit here telling me how happy you are with the guy you dumped me for.”

 

 

⏪

 

they’re alone in the break room and baekhyun feels comfortable about that, happy over the time he gets to spend with jongdae. he makes a disgusted face at the story jongdae’s just finished telling him, dropping his fork back into the plastic container – he doesn’t feel like eating anymore. 

why did he even tell him this while they’re eating lunch?

“was joonmyun really that nervous?,” he asks, still scrunching his nose up while jongdae nonchalantly takes a bite out of his sandwich, baekhyun can’t understand how he’s not grossed out. “the kids will never let him live through that. like at least he made it to the bathroom and didn’t just vomit all over the place.”

a shudder runs through him at the thought and he tries to push the mental image away.

silence settles between them, but it doesn’t feel heavy to him. at least, at first until he notices the way jongdae’s staring at him, with this serious and guarded expression that he just can’t read; like back then, when they were smoking on the balcony.

baekhyun already parts his lips to say something, but jongdae beats him to it.

“break up with sehun.”

“what?”

his eyes widen, before he starts laughing as if jongdae just made some hilarious joke, although it comes out rather strained. “what are you even saying?” he picks the fork back up, not planning to eat a bite but he needs something to busy himself, a silent excuse to avoid his gaze. 

“i mean it, you should break up with him.”

baekhyun picks at the salad in his little plastic container, releasing a shaky breath before he looks back up at the other. “why are you saying that?”

“because i love you.”

for a moment, baekhyun thinks his heart actually stops beating.

but just a startled gasp escapes him and he just gapes at jongdae, mouth opening and closing again as he tries to find anything to say to him – he must look so stupid like this, but in the end baekhyun starts to laugh again, it’s awkward and nervous and distressed.

“i’ve liked you for a really long time and i know you like me too,” jongdae continues when nothing comes from him and baekhyun darts his gaze back down to his lunch. “you’re not happy with him anymore. you haven’t been for a long time, there’s no point in staying with him.”

baekhyun wishes that nothing of what he’s saying would be true.

“who said i’m not happy with him?”

“ _baekhyun_ ,” he uses this sort of scolding tone with him, it’s been a while since he last did that, “i know you. i know you better than anyone else. he doesn’t make you happy anymore.” _but i could_ , is what baekhyun hears ringing in his ears despite jongdae not saying it out loud. “also, you wouldn’t have kissed me if your relationship with him was fine.”

“it’s not like—,” baekhyun starts, but stops himself mid-sentence. “how— how long have you.. liked me?” he asks instead, voice sounding careful and unsure, exactly what baekhyun doesn’t want to sound like.

jongdae smiles lightly, placing the sandwich in his hands down onto the brown paper bag. “i realized it during our first semester in college. but i think i already liked you in high school.” he looks nostalgic as he says that, almost a little dazed and baekhyun feels heat crawling up his neck.

he’s liked him for so long.

but it makes sense, he can’t remember jongdae exclusively dating anyone during their college time. he always rejected anyone who ever asked him out, no matter how good-looking or nice they were.

“why did you never,” baekhyun trails off, letting the unfinished question hang in the air.

“when i finally had the guts to do it you met sehun. you were so incredibly happy around him, you never stopped smiling.” baekhyun notices the sad glint in his eyes and he just wants to wrap his arms around him. “i could’ve never ruined that. but now you’re not anymore, that’s why i let myself get closer to you. that’s why i kissed you.”

silence fills the space between them again, but only for a moment because it doesn’t seem like his best friend is ending their conversation just like that. “do you like me, baekhyun?,” he continues, stretching his hand across the table and out for baekhyun to take.

and baekhyun looks up at him, nodding hesitantly.

“i do,” he says and reaches out to lace his fingers together with jongdae’s.

 

 

⏩

 

“i’m sorry,” baekhyun just mumbles, teeth nervously sinking into his bottom lip.

a ragged sigh comes from the other, his hand combing through his light hair. sehun looks a little lost and baekhyun feels the same. “whatever.”

 

 

⏪

 

“wait, wait— what?”

“i want to split up,” baekhyun repeats quietly as he wills his voice to not quiver.

“w-why. i don’t understand. why all of a sudden?” sehun looks desperate, it’s written all over his face when he reaches out to take baekhyun’s hand in his and it’s pretty upsetting that those had to be the words that would get his boyfriend to listen to him for once.

“i’m not happy,” he continues, trying to carefully free his hand out of sehun’s, “actually, i’ve been unhappy for a long time.”

the other just shakes his head. “no. no, baekhyun don’t do this.” his voice cracks when he says his name and baekhyun feels so bad for doing this, but he wants to be selfish for once as well. “we didn’t even try to get through it. i know we can if we try—.”

but baekhyun just shakes his head.

“please, baek, don’t just throw this away.”

he reaches for his hand a second time, clasping it in between his own and he gently pulls baekhyun a little closer to him. baekhyun doesn’t want to be, though, it’s already a hard thing to do, he can’t deal with this.

“baek, please, i love you and—“

“but i don’t love you anymore!” baekhyun interrupts loudly, his voice raised. sehun lets go of him, releasing his grip on baekhyun’s hand and his eyes widen a little as he realizes his own words. “i— don’t love you the way you love me. i don’t love you like i used to.”

and with those words he can see something break inside sehun, notices how tears well up in the corners of his red-rimmed eyes. he gives up, slouches his shoulders.

“sehun, i’m sor—“

“i-it’s okay”, he just says and this time it’s baekhyun who reaches out for him, but sehun takes a step back. before he can say anything else, sehun disappears into their bedroom, closing the door behind him and baekhyun can hear the lock clicking into place.

he tries his best to ignore the sobs and the wails that come muffled from behind the door, tries not to think too much about the way his chest clenches together.

 

 

⏩

 

“sehun,” baekhyun starts, his cup of coffee already empty by now, “i’m really sorry.”

but the other isn’t listening to him, staring at a point above baekhyun’s shoulder and before he can give in to his curiosity there’s already someone standing at their table. 

he looks up and sees jongin standing there, his best friend and probably the person who hates baekhyun more than sehun does.

“sorry for making you wait so l—,” jongin stops talking when he spots him sitting there, his gaze becoming dark immediately and baekhyun squirms a little underneath his death-glare.

“let’s go, sehunnie,” he continues, pulling at the other’s arm to get him to stand up.

he watches sehun collect his few things and sliding off the bench, not uttering one word to him anymore before shuffling past him. jongin’s already moving to follow him, but turns towards baekhyun one last time. “stay away from him. seriously, baekhyun, leave him the fuck alone. he’s still hurting enough,” jongin says, his usually soft face filled with anger, before he hurries after sehun.

baekhyun just sits there for a moment, somehow trying to process what happened.

_well, that was uncomfortable._

he smiles lightly, though, because somehow he’s happy that sehun isn’t alone, that he still has jongin by his side – he totally gets why he’s angry at him, but it just shows that he’s a good best friend. with him around, sehun will be fine.

and baekhyun thinks, despite all the awkwardness, it maybe wasn’t that bad that he didn’t just walk past. when his phone suddenly vibrates, tickling the side of his thigh, it cuts his chain of thought. he fishes it out of his pocket to check.

**from: daedae ♥  
received: 5:32pm**

i’m off work in ten!! (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ  
are you still out? wanna meet up somewhere?

**from: daedae ♥  
received: 5:32pm**

we can go home together!! ㅎㅎ ♥

baekhyun smiles to himself, feeling that nice, fuzzy feeling spreading across his chest – it’s been always there since he’s with jongdae – and already slips out of his seat as he types a message back.

**to: daedae ♥  
sent: 5:36pm**

stay right where you are!!!! i’ll pick you up okay??

**to: daedae ♥  
sent: 5:37pm**

can’t wait to see you!! ♥

**Author's Note:**

> also, you can follow me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/softbaekchen) ♥


End file.
